


Please Stay

by AzurePlatter



Category: North and South (US TV 1985)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1, Character Death, I haven't finished the show yet, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, ep 6, this was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter
Summary: Brett is worried about Orry. George recieves a letter. Will they makeup or will their rift grow ever larger?
Relationships: George Hazard/Orry Main
Kudos: 2





	Please Stay

_Dear George,  
I know this isn't the most opportune time for me to be writing to you. After everything that happened with Virgilia, but Orry needs your help. I need your help. Orry has been drinking himself silly and he won't listen to anyone. I'm scared he's gonna hurt himself or someone else. He just ain't himself. I'm real scared George. North Carolina ain't the safest place for Yankees right now, but we need your help. Please, George, help us. Help Orry.  
Sincerely,  
Brett Main ___

__George handed the letter to Constance, who read it over,  
"Well, you have to go George. He's your friend."   
"Nothing will change. Not until he apologizes"  
"He will drink himself into the grave before he apologizes. You know it"  
And so George went. Hopped on the first train to North Carolina the next morning. _ _

__Brett greeted him when he arrived at Mount Royal, she was in a flurry,  
"Oh George, thank the lord you're here. He hasn't left his study since I wrote to you"  
She rushed him into the house and straight to the study. The door was shut, but George could hear Orry moaning away. _ _

__Orry was curled up in one of the chairs, the decanter between his arms. George pulled the bottle from his arms, setting it on the table. Orry groaned and shifted in the seat. George shook him,  
"Orry, wake up. It's George. Brett sent for me"   
Orry groaned and shifted. George called for a slave to come help him drag Orry up to his rooms. George began to undress Orry. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his lean and muscly chest. George remembered this chest, from West Point. They were so much younger then. So full of passion. George remembered those days, no cares other than when Bent would strike next. He missed those days. He only hoped they could return to them. The friendship they had back then. Fighting Irish ruffians. _ _

__Orry woke up the next morning with a raging headache. He didn't remember how he got to his room, or how he had gotten undressed, but he was glad. He didn't want to leave his plush warm bed. Until the knocking started. Someone was knocking on his door. Pounding more like it. He groaned, throwing whatever he could reach at the door. George pushed the door open, carrying a tray of breakfast with him. Orry sat up,  
"George? What are you doing here?"  
George set the tray down over Orry's lap, it was grits and water,  
"Brett sent for me. She was worried you were going to drink yourself into an early grave"   
Orry groaned,  
"Oh lord. I'm sorry."  
George sat down next to Orry on the bed, so close they almost touched, but just far enough away they didn't,  
"It was because of me, wasn't it? Because of our fight?"  
"Yes. And no. Madeline doesn't want to see me anymore. You and I fought. We're about to go to war. It just felt like my world was falling apart and all I could do was drink."  
Orry ate bits of the grits and drank the water slowly. Orry reached his hand out, grabbing George's and giving it a squeeze,  
"Thank you for coming. For being there for me"   
"We're not cadets anymore Orry. You have to take care of yourself. I can't jump on a train every time your life starts spiraling out of control."  
"Then stay. Stay here at Mount Royal. We could be together like we were as cadets. No one would know. Constance could move down here too. Leave Hazard Iron to Stanley. Stay here with me"   
A tear slid down George's cheek,  
"Orry I can't. We both know Stanley can't run Hazard Iron and I couldn't do that to Constance. We're northerners. We can't live in the south. I'm sorry Orry. We're not at West Point anymore."   
Tears were streaming down Orry's face,  
"But I love you. George, I love you. I have since the day you saved me from those ruffians. The day we met. On our way to West Point. Please George" _ _

__George left the next day. Orry locked himself in his study for the next week. Brett found him dead two weeks later._ _


End file.
